


Ephram

by babycakes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, mentions of a drunk harry, mentions of liams (not real) brother ephram, slight abuse but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 22:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babycakes/pseuds/babycakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets drunk and hits Liams little brother Ephram</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ephram

''Whoooo!!!!'' Harry said as he took another sip of his 5th beer harry knew where paul hid the beer and almost always drunk the whole pack passing out on the couch ''heyyyyy liamm'' harry slurred while approaching Liam annoyed and disgusted at how harrys breath smelled liam said ''ugh wat harry?'' ''you should really get a beer or two or three or hell maybe even four! and chill'' as harry told liam he rolled his eyes at the stupid statement harry said ''i'd probably die from having just two of those...you know that harry'' liam said as he walked away to the kitchen where zayn is cooking liam's brother his favorite meal mac and cheese with bacon ''your so sweet zi'' laim said pecking zayn on his cheek ''will you go get Ephram it's almost ready'' ''ok'' liam said before exiting the kitchen to go get his little brother knocking on his door ''Ephram! your diiner is ready'' hear little pitter patter steps liam started down the stair's only to be pratically pushed down by ephram speeding into the kitchen to get his meal ''OW!'' liam heard ephram crying so he rushed down stair's to se if his little brother was alright ''ephram? wat's the matter? wat happened?''

 

 

Still crying Ephram said ''Harry hit me'' Liams eyes widined at wat his little brother told him ''HARRY GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE NOW!!!'' liam yelled enraged that he would hit ephram ''wat is leyuuum?'' ''did you hit ephram? and dont you dare lie to me styles'' liam just stared at him for a good few seconds before harry said ''yes i did he was being an annoying little twat he deserved it'' as harry made the statement ephram ran away up the stairs to his room crying passing Zayn ''wat is going on li?'' ''i'll tell you wats going on zayn'' hary said tripping over numerous thing's making his way to zayn ''liam's annoying twat of a brother was being an irritating little shit so i slapped himmm''harry said drunkingly ''wat the hell harry?'' zayn said just as upset as laim making his way to ephrams room ''i'm going to make sure hes ok'' ''ok'' liam replied as zayn walks up the stair's ''Ephram?'' opening the half cracked door ''you ok little buddy?'' zayn asked putting his arms around ehprams shoulders pulling him close to himself ''Harry was being mean to me'' ephram said as he wrapped he arms around zayns body making him feel safe ''its ok hes just not in a good mood right now is all''

 

 

Looking up at Zayn Ephram said ''he doesnt like me does he?'' ephram said starting to cry again beacause all the boy's loved him like he were their own little brother ''no he does hes just-'' zayn didnt know how to explain that harry was only being mean beacause he was drunk to liams little brother ''-not in a really good place right now is all but he cares about you Ephram he does'' looking up at zayn once more he smiled and higged zayn even harder ''there it is i love seeing you smile that cute smile you know you can use it to get wat you want with a killer smile like that dont you?'' zayn said joking making ephram smile again ''lets go back down stair's champ i'm sure your mac and cheese bacon is cold'' ''WHAT?! you made my favorite food zayn?!'' ephram asked suprised zayn was always his favorite ''yes i did'' smiling wide he hugged zayn and that made zayn smile hugs from ephram were the best he always hugged you like he didnt want to let go or you might drift away watching ephram get his bowl and putting it in the micorwave to heat up liam came up to him ''everything alright?'' liam asked concerned zayn smiled at ephram from the foot of the stairs ''yeah everythings fine''

 

''I'm done Zayn!'' Ephram shouted as he put his bowl in the sink ''was it good eph?'' Zayn asked using his favorite nickname for ephram ''yes it was delecious'' hugging zayn for the second time tonight zayn smiled again maybe even wider than before liam had noticed ''he makes you happy doesnt he?'' liam asked as ephram trailled up stairs to take a bath and brush his teeth before bed ''yes he does'' zayn said laughing a little at the thought of ephram being his son ''i'm glad'' liam said putting his hands on zayns waist and kissing him ''lets go to bed babe'' zayn as he and liam went up stairs ''hold on li'' zayn topped liam from walking ''i want to say good-night'' poiting to ephrams door ''alright'' opening the door zayn walked to ephrams bed ''hey champ i just wanted to say good-night'' ''good-night'' ephram said as zayn got up from the bed and started to walk twards liam ''zayn?'' ephram asked as zayn stopped in his tracks turning around to listen to ephram ''do you wish i was your son?'' zayn was amazed at how much ephram could make hi smile grinning wide as ever zayn said ''yes.....all the time'' that also made ephram smile ''good-night champ'' xayn said once again

 

''FUUUUCK!!!'' Harry said as he woke up with a bitch of a hangover ''here'' Liam said throwing a bottle of asprin at harry as came down stairs ''thanks man'' harry said takin a few pills out of the bottle to swallow them hoping his headache/hangover will go away smiling as he saw ephram come downstairs ''hey little buddy how'd you sleep?'' harry rushing to his side but harry was confused noticing ephram was shaking in his grip ''wats wrong ephram?'' harry asked immediatly pulling him into a hug ''LET GO OF ME!!!'' ephram yelled as he broke free of harrys hug runnig to zayn who was at the bottome of the stairs and huging him tight ''hey its ok eph your fine'' ''come on ephram you can help me make breakfest yeah?'' came out to get ehoram to make sure he was ok and there wasn't a reapeat of lastnight ''why is he afraid of me?''harry asked zayn ''do you remember any of wat happened lastnight harry?'' thinking harry couldnt come up with anything other than the fact that he got wasted ''no'' he said as he went to sit on the couch zayn following him ''you hit ephram'' he said not suger coating it ''i-wat?!'' harry asked suprised and upset beacause he loves ephram

 

''Liam!'' Harry yelled from the living room Ephram jumped scared ''hey its ok your fine ephram just stay here i'll be right back yeah?'' laim told hi little brother ''wat harry?'' ''can i speak to ephram please?'' sighing liam said ''yes'' ''EPHRAM COME HERE!'' liam yelled for ephram ''coming liam!'' he yelled back runing to the living room standing beside zayn ''harry would like to talk to you ephram is that ok?'' not saying anything ephram nodded his head leaving the room to let harry and ephram talk zayn asked ''are you sure that was a good idea li?'' ''he'll be fine as soon as harry apologizes for hitting him he'd never hurt ephram sober trust me he loves him just as much as you do'' liam reasured zayn ''hey little buddy come here'' harry gestured with his hands to ephram to tell him to come to the chair he was sitting in ''i'm sorry i hit you lastnight ephram ilove you and i'd never hurt you like that but i just wanst myself you have to know that'' harry said pleading and hoping ephram will forgive him ''ok i forgive you harry'' ephram said causing harry to smile and pull ephram into an bear hug ''i love you ephram'' harry wispered into hi ear ''i love you to harry'' ephram said back

**Author's Note:**

> I realy had fun with this prompt i loved it so if you have a prompt that you'd like to share put it in my ask on my tumblr  
> http://liamsdickbelongsinzaynsmouth.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
